


[podfic] Our Love Is A Ghost That The Others Can't See

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: cap_ironman, Dark, Death of Captain America, Depression, Extremis, Hallucinations, Iron Man Vol. 4 (2005), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not A Fix-It, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Self-Hatred, Stony Bingo, Suicidal Thoughts, The Negative Zone, director of shield, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of Our Love Is a Ghost that the Others Can't See, by KiyaarPost-Civil War, canon-divergent from Director of SHIELD.In Tony’s dreams, he is back in the street, in a crater, the city on fire around him. Steve kneels over him and beats him to within an inch of his life.It’s his favorite place to be, these days.





	[podfic] Our Love Is A Ghost That The Others Can't See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Love Is a Ghost That the Others Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107753) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> This is my fill for my 2018 stony bingo card, for the inappropriately flippant and woefully inadequate prompt "so many issues I could start a subscription." Honestly though, I probably would have made this anyway--it is such a breathtakingly devastating piece of writing and I hope it shatters you as irrevocably as it shattered me.

 

by

kiyaar

 

1:26:17

 

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j3rjpb0y7sizzub/Our+Love+Is+a+Ghost+3.0.mp3)

 

[Stream (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/user-713015772-41422264/our-love-is-a-ghost-that-the-others-cant-see)

 

reader & cover artist: WhenasInSillks

 

title and credit track: "Familiar," by Agnes Obel

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed, please let the author know, here or on the original page [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107753).
> 
> edit: obligatory [tumblr post](http://whenas-in-silks.tumblr.com/post/171432704995/podfic-our-love-is-a-ghost-by-kiyaar).


End file.
